1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a brush of a cleaner, and more particularly, to a brush of a cleaner capable of reducing a load which drives the brush and increasing cleaning efficiency by reducing a contact area of the brush with a floor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a robot cleaner moves by itself without a user's control thus to clean, moves to a charging device by itself if a power of a charger is consumed thus to charge, and moves to an original cleaning area if a charging of the charger is completed thus to continuously clean.
FIG. 1 is a sectional view showing a general robot cleaner.
The general robot cleaner comprises: a body 2; a suction motor 4 mounted in the body 2 for generating a suction force; a filter container 8 mounted at a rear side of the suction motor 4 and contained a filter 6 for collecting dust and contamination material sucked by the suction motor 4; a suction opening 12 connected to the filter container 8 by a suction pipe 10 and formed at a lower side of the body 2, for sucking dust and contamination material of a floor 44; a brush 14 rotatably mounted at one side of the suction opening 12 for sweeping the dust and contamination material of the floor; and a control unit 16 for making the cleaner automatically move thus to clean.
An ultrasonic wave transmitting unit 18 for transmitting ultrasonic wave when the body 2 moves, and an ultrasonic wave receiving unit 20 for receiving ultrasonic wave transmitted from the ultrasonic wave transmitting unit 18 are mounted at a front side of the body 2 in order to aware a position of an obstacle.
A charge terminal 22 mounted at a rear side of the body 2 is connected to a connection terminal 26 installed at an indoor wall surface 24 thus to charge a battery 28. Also, a light emitting unit 40 for inducing the charge terminal 22 to the connection terminal 26 is installed at the rear side of the body 2, and a light receiving unit 42 for receiving an optical signal emitted from the light emitting unit 40 is installed at the indoor wall surface 24 where the connection terminal 26 is arranged.
A driving wheel 30 driven by a signal of the control unit 16, and a supplementary wheel 32 for supporting the rear side of the body 2 are mounted at a lower side of the body 2.
Operations of the conventional cleaner will be explained as follows.
First, if the user presses an operational button, a power source of the battery 28 is transmitted to the suction motor 4 thus to drive the suction motor 4 and thereby to generate a suction force. According to this, dust and contamination material of the floor are sucked into the suction opening 12, pass through the suction pipe 10, and are collected in the filter 6. At this time, the dust and contamination material of the floor are swept into the suction opening 12 in accordance with that the brush 14 is rotated. Also, the driving wheel 30 is driven by a signal from the control unit 16, so that the body 2 is moved to automatically perform a cleaning.
The body 2 is moved with avoiding obstacles by operations of the ultrasonic wave transmitting unit 18 and the ultrasonic wave receiving unit 20 arranged at the front side of the body 2.
While said cleaning operation is performed, if a voltage level of the battery 28 is lowered under a predetermined level, the control unit 16 stops the cleaning operation of the cleaner, moves the body 2 to the indoor wall surface where the connection terminal 26 is installed, connects the charge terminal 22 mounted at the rear side of the body 2 to the connection terminal 26 thus to charge the charge battery 28.
If the charge of the battery 28 is completed, the control unit 16 separates the charge terminal 22 from the connection terminal 26 and performs the cleaning again.
FIG. 2 is a perspective view showing a brush of a cleaner in accordance with the conventional art, FIG. 3 is a sectional view showing the brush of the cleaner in accordance with the conventional art, and FIG. 4 is a side view showing the brush of the cleaner in accordance with the conventional art.
The conventional brush of a cleaner comprises: a rotational axis 50 rotatably mounted at one side of the suction opening 12 and rotated by a driving means; a brush hub 52 fixed to an outer circumference surface of the rotational axis 50 thus to be rotated together if the rotational axis 50 is rotated; and brush hair 54 mounted at an outer circumference surface of the brush hub 52 with the same interval and rotated with contacting to a floor, for sweeping dust or contamination material of the floor.
Herein, the brush hair 54 is mounted at the outer circumference surface of the brush hub 52 toward a circumference direction with the same interval and the same length.
However, in the conventional brush of a cleaner, since the length of the brush hair 54 is equal, all brush hair 54 locate at one row mounted toward an axial direction of the brush are contacted to the floor. According to this, a load of the cleaner becomes great and a cleaning efficiency is lowered.